newdawnfandomcom-20200214-history
ND/Character Creation
Creating a Character This section describes how to create a GURPS character for the New Dawn campaign. If you want to learn about the setting and how your character might fit into it, see . Before you begin * See the CP and DP Award Tracker or consult the GM to find out your point totals for character points and deed points. * See for information about which GURPS supplements and optional rules are used in this campaign. * See for new and changed traits unique to the campaign. Making a character # Create a character using the . The final character should be 200 points. # Spend remaining character points up to your total. # Spend deed points to create magical items or effects. You can spend up to half of your armor and miscellaneous points, and all of your weapon points, on yourself. The rest must be spent to create enchanted items. For rules about spending deed points, see . For examples of existing magical items, see . :Note: Keep track of which advantages are purchased using deed points, because they may fail in certain situations, such as no-mana areas. Maptools tokens Optionally, you can create a token for use in Maptools and add some macros to speed up dice rolling: * To create a token, see . * To add some commonly-used macros, see . Character Creation Troupe Play Each player must start with two characters and will generally need two characters. Only a single character can be on screen at a time and players will be allowed to switch out characters at certain times announced by the GM. Templates Everyone is required to use the . Changed Traits In general, see . Atypically Useless Skills Gesture and Urban Survival are both typical Dungeon Fantasy type skills that are not likely to come up in play. Don't bother putting points in them. Typically Useless Skills Abstract knowledge skills, such as Accounting, Current Affairs, History, Literature, Sociology, and Expert Skills, are not going to be used in the game. Crafting skills, aside from Alchemy, Armoury, and Herb Lore are also rarely going to be used. If for some reason a PC needs to roll against one of these skills, the roll will be against default if the skill is not part of the character's background or IQ if it is. Typically Useful Skills The following skills are likely to be useful for solving problems in the game. Everyone should have bolded skills at the start of campaign. Everyone will probably want skills in italics at some point in the game: Acrobatics, Acting, Alchemy, Armoury, Body Sense, Brawling or Boxing or Karate, Camouflage, Carousing, Climbing, Detect Lies, Diagnosis, Diplomacy, Escape, Fast-Talk, First Aid, Hidden Lore, Hold-Out, Interrogation, Intimidation, Judo or Wrestling, Leadership, Lockpicking, Merchant, Melee Weapon, Merchant, Observation, Occultism, Ranged Weapon, Running, Scrounging, Search, Shield, Soldier or Tactics, Stealth, Strategy, Survival, Swimming, Thaumatology, Throwing, Tracking, Traps. Equipment - Some typical armor designs for the and the .